poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumiose City Pursuit!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lumiose City Pursuit in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The Episode begins with Serena is riding on Rhyhorn) Grace: Close your mouth! You don't want to bite your tounge! Serena, remember you got to think like a Rhyhorn! Serena: Easy for you to say! Grace: '''I've competed in Rhyhorn races around the world and you can do it too! Just stay with it! Be one with Rhyhorn! (Serena falls off the Rhyhorn) '''Grace: Or not. Serena: Mom! I HATE THIS!!! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Lumiose City pursuit! Narrator: Excitement filled the air as Ash along with Emerl and the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 arrive at the Kalos Region. But as soon as they arrive, Team Rocket was after our heroes again. However, a brave Pokemon named Froakie save the day, but Froakie took a lot of damage while battling. We join Ash and Emerl as they races towards Professor Sycamore's Pokemon lab with an injured Froakie in his arms. (Later we see our heroes running to Professor Sycamore's lab) Emerl: '''Hurry up! '''Bonnie: This way hurry up! Ash Ketchum: Okay, Froakie you've got to hang in there! Takato Matsuki: Don't worry, we're almost there! Eddy: Come on, my nose runs faster! Yoshi: Where the heck is Clemont? Bonnie: Clemont! Got faster! Clemont: I'm running as fast as I can. Ash, don't wait for me, get going. Ash Ketchum: You got it, Clemont. Bonnie: I can't believe how slow my brother is. Renamon: Let's not worry about him. Let's get to the lab and heal Froakie. (In the tree we see Team Rocket) Major Nixel: '''Those heroes are getting on their nerves with that Froakie! '''James: Unforgiveable! Meowth: And embarrassing! Bonnie: '''Guys, this way! '''Ash & Emerl: Right! (Team Rocket and Major Nixel sees the heroes running by) Bonnie: That's it, the Sycamore Pokemon Lab! Emerl: We're almost there! Takato Matsuki: '''Let's hurry! '''Double-D: We finally made it! Meowth: It's the toddling twerps. Jessie: Sycamore's Pokemon lab. James: It must be for studying Pokemon. Major Nixel: '''I agree, Let's get this Mixels, what we got! '''Meowth: I'll weigther all the strong and rare Pokemon in there will make you fall over. (Wobbuffet pops out of Jessie's Pokeball which causes the tree branch to break and the Villains falls off) Ash Ketchum: Hello, Professor Sycamore are you there? Professor Sycamore: (Yawns) Coming. Ash Ketchum: Are you the professor? Emerl: Look, something's wrong with Froakie. Professor Sycamore: Froakie, no! Ash Ketchum: You know this Froakie, Professor? Professor Sycamore: I sure do. Sophie come quick! We've been so worried about you, your trainer has been in reason contact with us. (The DigiDestined and their Digimon Season 1, 2 & 4 and Sophie arrive) Tai Kamiya: What's going on? Professor Sycamore: Froakie needs help. Sophie: Right. Takato Matsuki: '''Tai, it's you! '''Ash Ketchum: Great to see you Tai, and the other DigiDestined and their Digimon. Tai Kamiya: Thanks you too, Ash. Davis Motomiya: Takato, Henry and Rika! Takuya Kanbara: And their Digimon. Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon! It's good to see you guys again. Henry Wong: You too. Terriermon: I'm happy to see you. Kari Kamiya: What's going on? Guilmon: Froakie is hurt. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Professor. We've been worried about Froakie too, so is Froakie's Trainer on the way too? Professor Sycamore: I'm afraid not, he contact to us to let us know. He wanted to give up Froakie. Emerl: What? Double-D: That's disturbing. Guilmon: Since why would a trainer doesn't want a Froakie anymore? (Just then Clemont arrive but way to exchausted) Flurr: There's Clemont. Bonnie: You're so slow! Clemont: How's Froakie? Sora Takenouchi: Sophie, is taking care of it. Tai Kamiya: Let's go. (To the Mixels) But who are you guys? Flain: Let's introduce ourselves when we get to the room. (Later our heroes sees Froakie is being taken care and it will be healed soon) Ash Ketchum: Poor, Froakie. Agumon: '''I hope he gets better soon. (Professor Sycamore arrives) '''Professor Sycamore: '''There's nothing to worry about. '''Tai Kamiya: '''You mean it? '''Professor Sycamore: '''That's right, Sophie is the absolute best at what she does. '''Ash Ketchum: Great. Emerl: That's a relief. (Later our heroes and Professor Sycamore sitting on the couch) Professor Sycamore: I'm Professor Sycamore. I'm a Pokemon researching here in Kalos. Ash Ketchum: '''Nice to meet you my name is Ash. And this is my partner Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Bonnie: My name is Bonnie, and this is my brother Clemont. Clemont: It's truly an honor to meet you, Professor Sycamore. Joe Kido: Now who are you colorful creatures? Flain: '''I'm Flain, This is Vulk and Zorch, The Infernites. '''Krader: I'm Krader, This Seismo and Shuff, The Cragsters. Teslo: '''I'm Teslo, Leaders of the Electroids. This is Zaptor and Volectro. '''Flurr: '''I'm Flurr, This Lunk and Slumbo, we are called The Frosticons. '''Gobba: '''I'm Gobba, This is Jawg and Chomly, The Fang Gang. '''Kraw: I'm Kraw, This Balk and Tentro, The Flexers. Glomp: '''I'm Glomp, This is Torts and Glurt. We're the Glorp Corp. '''Scorpi: '''I'm Scorpi, This is Footi and Hoogi, The Spikels. '''Magnifo: I'm Magnifo, This is Mesmo and Wizwuz, The Wiztastics. Vulk: But you can call us, "Mixels" for short. Tai Kamiya: '''It's a pleasure to meet you Mixels. My name is Tai and this is my sister Kari, and these are my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. '''Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you Mixels. Tai Kamiya: And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt. Matt Ishida: No autographs please. Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. Joe Kido: I'd shake hands if you have any. Krader: Me have hands. Seismo: Your hands are big, you could hurt someone. Krader: Oh, right. Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, talking creatures like Digimon. Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer expert. Izzy Izumi: '''Do you have internet access? '''Tai Kamiya: And last but not least this little guy is umm... T.K. Takaishi: T.K., Call me T.K. and I'm not as small as I look. Magnifo: '''It's a pleasure to meet you too. Now let's try the other DigiDestined. '''Davis Motomiya: '''I'm Davis and this my friend Veemon. '''Torts: '''Hello guys! '''Veemon: What's up? Yolei Inoue: '''I'm Yolei, nice to meet you Mixels. '''Hawkmon: I'm Hawkmon, Yolei's Digimon Partner. Glomp: Good to meet ya. Cody Hida: '''I'm Cody. '''Armadillomon: I'm Armadillomon, Cody's Digimon. Ken Ichijouji: '''I'm Ken, Davis' Friend. '''Wormmon: And I'm Ken's Digimon, Wormmon. Takuya Kanbara: I'm Takuya, hi there. Koji Kinamoto: I'm Koji and this is my brother Koichi. Koichi Kimura: It's really nice to meet you Mixels. J.P. Shibayama: So my name is J.P. Zoe Orimoto: I'm Zoe, it's nice to meet you. Tommy Himi: And my name is Tommy. Agumon: I'm Tai's Digimon, Agumon. Gabumon: My name is Gabumon, I'm Matt's Digimon. Biyomon: I'm Biyomon, I'm with Sora. Gomamon: I'm Joe's buddy, Gomamon. Tentomon: I'm Tentomon, I belong with Izzy. Palmon: I'm Mimi's Digimon, Palmon. Patamon: I'm T.K's best friend, Patamon. Gatomon: And I'm Kari's Digimon, Gatomon. Flain: '''Good to meet you too, DigiDesinted and you're Digimon. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, my friends and I got here today from Pallet Town in Kanto. '''Professor Sycamore: '''From Kanto? '''Tai Kamiya: Yep, he's from Kanto. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we're traveling on a journey so I can become a Pokemon Master. Pikachu: Pikachu. Professor Sycamore: '''Then welcome! Forgive me for not thanking you get for saving Froakie. It's much appreciated. '''Yoshi: '''We accept that. '''Ash Ketchum: '''The truth is Froakie saved us, So what's the deal with Froakie's Trainer? What happened that would make him give Froakie up? '''Professor Sycamore: Well one of my numerous responsibilities is to give Trainers their very first Pokemon. Froakie's a Pokemon mean't for new trainers. T.K. Takaishi: Mean't for new trainers? Prodessor Sycamore: That's correct. Patamon: Tell us the whole story about Froakie. (Flashback starts) Professor Sycamore: '''But this particular Froakie is a bit different, refusing to listen to it's trainer during battle, There have been times when Froakie ran away, simply because it didn't like it's trainer. And several trainers have come back to my lab just to return it. (Flashback ends) '''Ash Ketchum: You mean more than one? Pikachu: Pikachu. Kari Kamiya: '''So that's why. '''Gatomon: How harsh. Shuff: Oo-hoo-hooh, harsh! Professor Sycamore: I'm sure Froakie acts that way for a reason. Bonnie: So Froakie's in a hard life. Mimi Tachikawa: I feel bad for Froakie. Palmon: Me, too. Clemont: I've heard quite a few rumors about a new trainer's first Pokemon like that, But it seemed absurd, so I never believed them. Mesmo: '''That's very weird. '''Rika Nonaka: People need Pokemon to make friends not hate them and get rid of them. Teslo: You do have a point. (Then a noise came out of nowhere and the heroes look to see a Garchomp) Ash Ketchum: Check it out a Garchomp! Izzy Izumi: It's a Dragon and Ground Type. Professor Sycamore: Garchomp lives here in the lab. It has a good heart. (He came to Garchomp and pets her) Garchomp, how are you feeling? (Froakie wakes up) Professor Sycamore: Froakie will be fine don't worry. You can thank these people. (Garchomp turns around to see the heroes) Takato Matsuki: Hi, Garchomp. Ash Ketchum: '''Nice to meet you, Garchomp. '''Pikachu: Pika, pika. Matt Ishida: That Garchomp looks pretty nice. Ash Ketchum: You really care a lot don't you? (Pets Garchomp) Froakie's gonna be okay, promise. Terriermon: Momentai, Garchomp. Professor Sycamore: What is momentai? Terriermon: Momentai means don't worry or relax, Professor. Bonnie: May I pet Garchomp too, please?! I've never seen a real Garchomp before. Professor Sycamore: Of course, Garchomp would really like that. (Professor Sycamore lifts Bonnie up to pet Garchomp) Bonnie: Yah! Aw, your so cute. Good Pokemon, hey you like me. Clemont: Professor. I've heard a lot about your research on Pokemon evolution, is it true? Professor Sycamore: Yeah, they're a lot more Pokemon living right here in the lab than Garchomp. Terriermon: Really?! Henry Wong: '''You don't say. '''T.K. Takaishi: More Pokemon in the lab, that sounds good. Patamon: You said it. Bonnie: Oh, I wanna see them! I wanna see them! I wanna see them now! Professor Sycamore: Well I think we can do something about that. Takuya Kanbara: Okay, okay. Just take a chil pill, Bonnie. Professor Sycamore: Cosette, look after Garchomp will you? Cosette: Of course, sure thing. (They walk away to the lab) Emerl: Ash, are you coming or not? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'll catch up with you. Clemont: Oh, okay. (Ash gets in the room and watch Froakie) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Froakie, I really want to thank you for saving me. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu and I think you're awesome. Anyone who won't want a Pokemon like you, isn't to smart. Look what you did, you cared enough to save Pikachu, you're the best. (Later our heroes are in the Garden where Pokemon are in Professor Sycamore's lab) Biyomon: '''Look at those Pokemon! '''Yoshi: '''Combee, Azurill, Weedle, Caterpie, Marill, Psyduck, Zigzagoon and Helioptile! '''Flain: This is so cool! Zorch: It's so beautiful! Sora Takenouchi: There so sweet. T.K. Takaishi: (Laughs) They look very playful, when I do the same thing. (Then Ash arrives) Ash Ketchum: Amazing, wow! Takato Matsuki: You said it, Ash. Professor Sycamore has lots of Pokemon than his Garchomp. Guilmon: They look so nice to me. Clemont: So Ash, how's Froakie feeling? Ash Ketchum: Much better, Froakie's real strong. Bonnie: Ash, I've never seen these Pokemon. There's too many Pokemon to count. Ash Ketchum: Wow, there's even a Helioptile! Pikachu: Pika, pika! (Pikachu and Zigzagoon are playing each other) Ash Ketchum: So Professor, what kind of evolution are you researching? (Then we see Garchomp is in the jar with green waves surrounding it) Professor Sycamore: '''Well, i I told you that Pokemon may have an additional evolutionary stage, what would you say? '''Joe Kido: Wait, what are you talking about? Ash Ketchum: Are you serious? Clemont: So you're saying Garchomp can still evolve? Professor Sycamore: Possibly that's my research. Ash Ketchum: Whoa. Emerl: No way. Clemont: Unbelievable. (Then a silhouette of Mega Ampharos and Mega Charizard X appears in the background) Professor Sycamore: There had been several reports about different Pokemon evolving in a way that we researchers refer to as "Mega Evolution." Ash, Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya & Emerl: Mega Evolution? Professor Sycamore: A lot of mechanics are still a mystery. But we believe that a strong bond between Pokemon and Trainer as well as the special stone play a occlusial role in evolving. Ash Ketchum: Strong bond, huh. Pikachu: Pika. Professor Sycamore: Once more a Pokemon is able to return to it's previous form after it evolves this way. Ash Ketchum: It can turn back. Izzy Izumi: I've heard of Mega Evolutions before. Professor Sycamore: You do. You kids and you're Digimon heard of Mega Evolutions before? Sora Takenouchi: Not at all, but I think we've learn about Mega Evolutions back in school. Donkey Kong: Wow, you've learn about mega evolutions in school. Emerl: Good for you kids to study about Pokemon. (Meanwhile, Team Rocket and Major Nixel are on top of the window spying and overhearing the heroes) Meowth: Mega evolution, strong stuff. James: Further evolution, after evolving! Major Nixel: How interesting. Jessie: The way is clear. Every Pokemon's ours, catching times! (Wobbuffet pops out as Team Rocket shuts it's mouth) Major Nixel: Be quiet, you idiotic Pokemon! (Later Team Rocket and Major Nixel in disguise appears in Professor Sycamore's lab) Jessie: '''Oh, fellow researchers? '''James: We've come to research Mega Evolution. Sophie: You have. (Froakie wakes up and sees Team Rocket and Sophie in the video) Meowth: We've come to be a scientific service. Sophie: I wasn't told anything about this. Cosette: I'll check with the Professor. (Team Rocket whispers at each other as Garchomp growls then Froakie appears) Major Nixel: Look! It's that Froakie that blasted us off! James: Then that's the one who feel our research wrath first. (He opens the box and picks up a device) So let's get ready to research! Jessie: '''Now, please, step aside, This research is not for the faint of heart. '''James: Voila! (James throws the device was about to get Froakie, but Garchomp steps in and the device gets on her neck and turns into a collar the electricity appears all over it and Garchomp's eyes turn light blue) Sophie: Oh, no! Garchomp! Major Nixel: Missed! Jessie: Not our intended target but whatever. They did say Garchomp might be able to mega evolve. Meowth: Let's roll with the punches, it's a Garchomp brend! James: Garchomp we assisted that you come along for the ride! Major Nixel: '''Prepare of your Mega evolution! (Garchomp roars trying to get the collar off and Froakie try to help but the collar bounches back as Garchomp roars) '''Zoe Orimoto: What was that? Agumon: (In Tantor's voice) That sounded like Garchomp. It sounded like, like she was in trouble. Emerl: Come on, let's go! Ash Ketchum: Right! (Garchomp fires Hyper Beam around the research then she hits the Bookshelves knocking all the books away and at last she hit the wall on her back and the collar and her eyes turns light blue to red) Jessie: Hold on, this isn't how we plan it. Meowth: Come on, Garchomp! Go with the program! James: '''Most peculiar. (Garchomp roars in pain) '''Ash Ketchum: Garchomp! Davis Motomiya: What's going on?! Sophie: Professor! Those four did this! Professor Sycamore: Alright, who are you?! Jessie: Prepare for trouble alright, we're us. James: And make it double no muzz no fuzz. (Team Rocket and Major Nixel remove their scientist clothes revealing their true clothes) Ash, Emerl, Tai & Agumon: '''Oh, no, Team Rocket! '''Bonnie: You are such annoying bad people! Rika Nonaka: Very annoying people never knew when to quit! Professor Sycamore: Team Rocket? Ash Ketchum: There bad guys, who tried to steal everybody's Pokemon! Tai Kamiya: Not to mention they try to rule the world! Takuya Kanbara: Hey, who is that Black and White General dude? Gobba: It's Major Nixel! Tai Kamiya: Major Nixel? Major Nixel: '''That's right, We're one of the Nixels swarm, and this Time I'm gonna capture these Mixels! '''Yolei Inoue: You know this guy? Flain: Yeah! He along with the Nixels are trying to capture us! Jessie: Try! We succeed. James: And today, Garchomp will fill that need! Meowth: There's nothing like doing an evil deed! Professor Sycamore: It can't be! A Talking Meowth! Meowth: The wisdom gushes out of my mouth! Major Nixel: Yeah, and nothing can go wrong now! (Garchomp fires Hyper Beam at Team Rocket and Major Nixel sending them flying to the sky) Team Rocket & Major Nixel: Aw, no fair! Takato Matsuki: Well that was quick. Henry Wong: Yeah, but we have bigger problems to worry about right now. Look. Ash Ketchum: What Garchomp? What's going on? Flurr: What's the matter, say something? (Garchomp fires Hyper Beam) Ash Ketchum: Look out! (The attack almost hitting the heroes) Ash Ketchum: What was that for?! Takuya Kanbara: This isn't Target practice! Tommy Himi: Guys, look! Ken Ichijouji: Look at Garchomp's neck! (They see a collar) Professor Sycamore: It's some sort of collar. Sophia: It's from those people! Professor Sycamore: What? Sophia: Garchomp jumped in to save Froakie. Wormmon: And that collar must've been a technical difficulties! (Garchomp jumps out of the research and goes around the streets of Lumiose City out of control) Tennessee Tuxedo: What's going on here?! And where is that Garchomp coming from?! Chumley: I don't know? (Cut back to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Garchomp! Pikachu: Pika! Kari Kamiya: Garchomp, come back! Ash Ketchum: Garchomp must be in a lot of pain. Tai Kamiya: '''We have to save her! '''Leonardo: '''We can help out too! '''Emerl: Alright, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles here to help us out! Donatello: What's going on and what happened? Koichi Kimura: Garchomp is out of control. She's got the collar on her neck that makes her out of control, it was Team Rocket and Major Nixel who did this. Michelangelo: They made Garchomp out of control! Totally Bogus! Raphael: We've should've arrive just in time and I could've defeat those creeps. Bonnie: What's gonna happen to Garchomp? Ash Ketchum: Let's go after it! Pikachu: Pika! Takato Matsuki: Come on, guys! Leonardo: Let's go Team! Professor Sycamore: Please be very careful! Sophie, check to see if the other Pokemon are okay. Sophie: Right. Bonnie: Oh, Clemont, I wish we could help poor Garchomp out. Clemont: Then let's go too. (Froakie came block the heroes' path) Ash Ketchum: Froakie, what? Michelangelo: Froakie wants to help. Ash Ketchum: Great, you wanna come? Emerl: Alright, Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1! Move out! (The heroes runs to save Garchomp) (Who's that Pokemon? Segment Starts) Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Froakie! (Back to the episode) (As Garchomp flies over Lumiose City, She fires Hyper Beam around the town as the police car arrives) Officer Jenny: Attention, Citizens. There's a Garchomp currently on a wild rampage! Please evacuate the area immediately! (Then the helicopter arrive) Female News Reporter: At present, Garchomp is flying towards Prism Tower! (Garchomp flies towards and lands on the Prism Tower then fires Hyper Beam almost hitting the helicopter) Female News Reporter: Garchomp is now, unleashing random hyper beam! It just aim once straight at our helicopter, Garchomp seems extremely agitated. (Then we see Grace watching the news in the TV) Grace: Have a look at this. Something unbelievable is happening. (Serena brings out a water bottle out of the refrigerator) Serena: Oh, yeah! Well something unbelievable is happening to my face, okay! (Serena sits on the couch watching the TV) Serena: What movie is this? Grace: It's real, and live from Lumiose City. Something awful is going on. (Back to Lumiose City Garchomp fires Hyper Beam as our heroes arrive) Ash Ketchum: Garchomp! Pikachu: Pikachu! Leonardo: I see it! Davis Motomiya: There's Garchomp! Veemon: She's on top of the tower! Bonnie: There you are guys! Ash Ketchum: We gotta try and get close to it. Clemont: But that's dangerous! Ash Ketchum: No, Garchomp is the one who's in danger! We've got to find a way to get that collar off! Emerl: But we need to hold it down and get it off of her neck. Clemont: I know, if getting close to Garchomp is what you need to do. I think I just came up with the way. Ash Ketchum: You did?! Tai Kamiya: Then take us there! (They run to the back of Prism Tower) Clemont: There's an emergency stairwell through that door. Good thing I brought my Backpack. The future is now thanks to science. Aipom arm go! (The Aipom arm appears and makes the code) Ash Ketchum: Wow, check that out! Clemont: Now we can get in. Ash Ketchum: Man, science is so amazing! Izzy Izumi: That's pretty amazing, Clemont! Bonnie: You've got that right, that's my brother's inventions. Clemont: I've must admit I'm kind of good at these things. Eddy: Enough with that, let's go rescue that Pokemon! (They get inside) Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Clemont. Clemont: Sure thing. Double-D: Fellas, look out! (Garchomp fires hyper beam down below almost hitting the heroes while the others separated and the Door is blocked by the door. Emerl, G-Merl, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, The Infernites, Electroids and the Cragsters are with Ash, Pikachu and Froakie while the other heroes are with Clemont and Bonnie) Emerl: Oh, no! Ash Ketchum: Guys, you okay?! Clemont: Yeah, but don't worry about us. You and the others just get going. Ash Ketchum: Okay, we're on it. Tai Kamiya: Come on, let's go! All Leaders and the Mixels: Right! (Just then Professor Sycamore arrives) Professor Sycamore: Officer Jenny! Officer Jenny: Professor Sycamore! Professor Sycamore: I'm so sorry about the trouble. So where's Garchomp? Man: Hey! Up there! Sunset Shimmer: '''Is that? (Many people sees Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, Emerl, G-Merl, DigiDestined Leaders and the Mixels climb up) '''Man: It's some kids! Professor Sycamore: What? It's Ash, Emerl, The Mixels and the DigiDestined leaders! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Garchomp. Takato Matsuki: Look at us, we're not gonna hurt you. (Garchomp turns to the heroes and fires hyper beam but misses) Takuya Kanbara: Hey, calm down! Guilmon: Stop this, Garchomp! (The heroes down below see the explosion) Bonnie: Oh, I wonder if Ash and the others are alright. Ash Ketchum: Please, Garchomp, you've got to calm down. Tai Kamiya: He's right. Let us help you out, please. (Garchomp roars in pain) Davis Motomiya: Hey, calm down man! Veemon: Please let us help you! (Then the helicopter flies around the Prism Tower) Female News Reporter: There's some kids up on Prism Tower! Could they be trying to talk to Garchomp? Grace: I wonder if that kid is Garchomp's trainer? Teslo: Just relax, Garchomp. Takato Matsuki: Yes, please let us help you. (Then Garchomp flies up) Ash Ketchum: Garchomp! Come back! (Garchomp flies all the way on top of the Prism Tower) Zorch: What do we do now? Vulk: There's got to be a way to climb up there. Krader: Wait, wait! The ladder! We can climb up to Prism Tower and save Garchomp, big, big time! (The heroes look up seeing the ladder) Agumon: Good idea, Krader! Tai Kamiya: You're a genius! Let's go up there! (Then the heroes climb up) Bonnie: There they are! I can't believe how brave Ash is when it comes to helping out Pokemon! (Flashback starts with Ash saves Pikachu and then saves Froakie while running as it ends) Clemont: I need to get up there. Footi: '''Let's go for it! '''Bonnie: Wait, I'm going with you. (Clemont uses the Aipom arm to remove the rocks and gets inside the door but Bonnie was having trouble climbing) Clemont: Take my hand, Bonnie. Bonnie: Thank you. Biyomon: Let's get going! Sora Takenouchi: Okay! Koji Minamoto: Right. Our friends needs us. (Cut to Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, The DigiDestined leaders and the Mixels have made all the way on top of Prism Tower and sees Garchomp) Ash Ketchum: We're here to help Garchomp. Female News Reporter: Unbelievable! Those kids have climbed to the top of Prism Tower! (Garchomp fires hyper beam but the heroes dodges and Pikachu was about to attack) Ash Ketchum: No, Pikachu! Wait I don't want you to attack Garchomp. (Then the heroes arrive) Bonnie: Pull youself together, Clemont! Clemont: My legs. Where's Ash and the others? Bonnie: Up there at the top of the tower! Sora: Let's go up there! (Garchomp fires hyper beam and the heroes dodge it again) Ash Ketchum: Garchomp can you hear us?! We know it hurts you are in a lot of pain! Vulk: Please calm down, Garchomp! Zaptor: Let us help you! Ash Ketchum: We just want to help you. Please let us get the collar off of you, so we can go back down. Guilmon: You must control yourself please. Ash Ketchum: Please. So what do you say? (Garchomp roars and struggle to get the collar off her eyes turn back to normal, but changes back to red and back off to get the collar off but she was about to fall of the tower while she's backs away) Tai Kamiya: Garchomp is gonna fall! Ash Ketchum: Wait! Garchomp look out! Agumon: Be careful! Emerl: Garchomp! You're gonna fall! G-Merl: Somebody do something?! (Froakie jumps into action and releases the sticky frubbles to hold Garchomp by holding her feet) Ash Ketchum: Good thinking, Froakie! Takuya Kanbara: Now's our chance! We've got to destroy that collar! Davis Motomiya: Okay! Takato Matsuki: Right behind you, guys! Ash Ketchum: Right! (Ash jumps on Garchomp's neck while Tai jumps on Garchomp's left arm, Davis jumps on Garchomp's right arm, Takato grabs Garchomp's right leg and Takuya grabs Garchomp's left leg) Ash Ketchum: Garchomp! Hang on and we'll get this thing off of you! (Garchomp fires hyper beam) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the collar! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail and destroy the collar as Garchomp's eyes turns back to normal and fell on her knees) Ash Ketchum: Are you okay? Krader: They did it! Shuff: Alright! Seismo: Good work! (Pikachu and Froakie runs to the heroes) Tai Kamiya: Way to go! Ash Ketchum: That must've hurt. Helps on the way don't worry. (The heroes appears) Matt Ishida: Alright! You manage to get the collar off! Tai Kamiya: We sure did, Matt! J.P. Shibayama: You did it, guys! Kari Kamiya: Let me heal you, Garchomp. (Kari uses her crest of light to heal Garchomp) Ash Ketchum: All right! Thanks for healing Garchomp, Kari. Kari Kamiya: You're welcome. Sora: Now, let's get you guys down safe and sound. Vulk: '''Good point. (Suddenly the floor collapses making Pikachu fall down) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Takato Matsuki: Pikachu is falling down! (Pikachu falls down as Ash runs after his partner) Emerl: Ash, wait! (But it was too late Ash jumps off the tower to save Pikachu much to everyone's shock in dismay to see them falling down) Henry Wong: Ash! No! Rika Nonaka: It's too late, Ash! Joe Kido: No! Gomamon: Oh, no! Mimi Tachikawa: Ash! Pikachu! (Covers her eyes) I can't watch! (Ash falls down and down) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Ash grabs Pikachu just in time and close their eyes preparing for their deaths) Tai Kamiya: '''We gotta save them! Agumon, Warp Digi-volve to WarGreymon! '''Agumon: Right! Zorch: Wait, look! (Suddenly a fire ball came out of nowhere and saves Ash and Pikachu) Professor Sycamore: What's that? Ash Ketchum: Whoa, it's you. (Flashback starts) Ash Ketchum: That Pokemon. (Flashback ends and Mega Blaziken lands down to saftey) Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot! (Mega Blaziken jumps in the air) Bonnie: What a relief. (Clemont sighs in relief) Goofy: Gwarsh, that Pokemon save them. T.K. Takaishi: That was a close one. Patamon: That Pokemon saved Ash and Pikachu! Davis Motomiya: Let's go down there! (The Heroes teleport down to the city as Professor Sycamore arrives) Tommy Himi: Ash! You're okay! Professor Sycamore: Hey, Ash, Pikachu! You're safe, thank goodness the two of you didn't get hurt. Ash Ketchum: We're both doing great. And Garchomp is all back to normal. Professor Sycamore: Thank you kids, Officer Jenny is on her way to get them now. Mimi Tachikawa: That's good news. Joe Kido: You almost made me fainted when you fall. Ash Ketchum: Professor Sycamore, guys, about that Pokemon. (They look up seeing Mega Blaziken lands right next to it's trainer that his costume resembles his Blaziken) Blaziken Mask: Great job, Blaziken. (Mega Blaziken turns back to normal as the trainer and his Blaziken jumps away) Palmon: What was that? Professor Sycamore: That was Blaziken's Mega Evolution! That's Mega Blaziken! Ash Ketchum: Mega Blaziken? Emerl: It is Blaziken's Mega Evolution. Professor Sycamore: Another research topic for me. Ash Ketchum: Mega Blaziken, thanks for everything! Tai Kamiya: Yeah! We'll never forget you for saving our friend! Pikachu: Pika, Pika! (Cut to Serena) Serena: What a relief! (She sees Ash and Pikachu on the TV) That boy no it couldn't be. (The next day) Professor Sycamore: Hope you all got some sleep. Even thought there's a mess in there. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I slept like a log. Bonnie: Best sleep I've had in a long time. Clemont: Thank you for everything. Professor Sycamore: I guess you're journey begins now, doesn't Ash? Ash Ketchum: Yep. Emerl: And Ash, I just wanted to tell you something. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Emerl? Emerl: You are pretty brave back then, good job. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. (Ash and Emerl shake hands) Professor Sycamore: Oh, and by the way. Have you've recieved a Kalos Region Pokedex yet? Ash Ketchum: No. Professor Sycamore: Then please take this with you on your journey and make good use of it. (Professor Sycamore gives Ash a Pokedex) Izzy Izumi: Interesting. Michelangelo: Check out that Kalos Pokedex! Totally radical! Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Professor. Are you ready to go buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: We're right behind you buddy. Agumon: Let's go. Ash Ketchum: Good luck with your research Professor. Bye! (Then a frubble came out of nowhere hitting Ash right on his face and look to see a Froakie with a Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Froakie? (Froakie softly pushes the Pokeball to Ash) Professor Sycamore: Hey, I think it wants to go with you. Davis Motomiya: Froakie choses you. Veemon: That's great! Clemont: I can't believe it, Froakie chose you. Bonnie: It really likes Ash, that's so sweet. Takato Matsuki: Yeah! Guilmon: Froakie choses Ash, hooray! Ash Ketchum: (Picks up the Pokeball) You think so, huh? Froakie do you want to come with us? (Froakie press the button and gets inside the Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: It's awesome you're coming with us, Froakie. Pikachu, Froakie is our first friend in Kalos! Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Yes! I got a Froakie! Yeah! Takuya Kanbara: You did it Ash! Tai Kamiya: We're so proud of you and Froakie. (Ash hi-fives Tai's, Davis', Takato's and Takuya's hands) Emerl: Shall we begin on our journey? Ash Ketchum: Yes! Narrator: Our hero has his first Pokemon from the Kalos Region, "Froakie." Now what other friends in adventures await Ash? Find out, as the journey continues. (Cut to Serena brings a bowl of Pokemon food to Rhyhorn) Serena: Breakfast. Eat it all up. (Rhyhorn eats the Pokemon food and Serena pets it) Serena: Wow, Rhyhorn. I have this feeling, something interesting is about to happen. (Flashback starts as we see Ash as a young boy and ends the Flashback) Serena: (Talks in her mind) It must be that boy. (Spoken) Right, let's go. (Episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts